dreaded_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lia Mainwaring
Lia Mainwaring is the tribute from District Five made by the user Annamisasa for the 1st Annual Dreaded Games. She was reaped along with her two adopted daugthers Arianna Mainwaring and Isa Mainwaring Apparence Tall and skinny with a few muscles perfect for sprinting. She has long black hair which is sligthly curled, tanned skin and nutbrown eyes. Personality The best word to decribe Lia is: helper. She is always ready to use time on helping other even if they don't want her to/ask her to.However she have been taken advantage off so many times that she has realized that it's best to keep her helping personality on the inside. She will gladly lose a limb to save a friend, but sometimes she willing to sacrefice a little too much for her own good. She has a friendly attitude but can be serious when needed. After her depression she got more down-to-earth and serious. She knows now that you can't save everyone but still blames herself for Dawn death. She is very mature and respondable. Pre-games She lived in the house with her pregmant mother and her 3-year-old sister, Dawn. Her mother died while delivering and the baby did not survive. That left Lia all alone with her sister. Because of the fact that most of the communety homes where already more than filled up the goverment decided to give her two options: Move to a communetyhome, or stay in her house and take care of her sister. Although it would be easier for her to just live in the communety home for a year she knew how they would treat Dawn and she knew that neither Dawn or herself could not live with that so she decided that she would live with her in their house. She signed up as a orchard protecter where she would shoot predators that would try to get into the orchage. Although she was stressed out by the extra work, her school and Dawn. They managed to survive until Dawn caugth a bad illness and died a half year later. Lia was depressed for long when she finally decide to adopt from the orchanage and give the children the live the dreamed of giving Dawn. She adopted Liana and Isa. In the reapings, Lia, Arianna and Isa all walked to the stage silently, before being wished good luck by District Five. In the chariots, they wore what District Five wore in the 74th Hunger Games, as the First Dreaded Games was meant to be a replica of it. In Training, Lia showed off her skills with a bow, which ultimately gained her a score of 15, the highest a tribute could achieve The Games Day One, Lia lost her sister/daughter Isa, causing her to kill Star Rivera. Day Two, Three and Four, has unknown records of the Mainwaring's, as the camera's didn't go to them often. Day Five, Lia lost Arianna, and killed Lexi Whittle. Day Six is to come. Aftermath Trivia * She was in an alliance with the Greyers * She has lost all of her daugthers in the games * Her backstory was changed a lot when she was entered in the dreaded games